


After We've Fallen

by petrodactyl352



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (Netflix), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard deep down is a horny vampire, Alucard is adorable, And buildup for the sex, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sypha is so Done, Sypha ships it, Trevor deep down is needy, Trevor is sex on legs, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodactyl352/pseuds/petrodactyl352
Summary: It's been easy so far, to tamp down the thoughts, the wayward feelings and—oh,please—the emotions that have been all but choking Sypha slowly to death from the inside since God knows when. After all they've been on the road, always moving, never stopping, and the most comfortable surface for miles has been leaves and hay.But when they finally stop, and stay the night in a run-down little village, Sypha is forced to face the most terrifying challenge she's ever faced so far, in all her life—more frightening than any vampire or demon she's ever faced down.A bed. One bed.And a Trevor, and an Alucard.And herself.***Or, the one where Trevor is a sex god, Alucard's vampire side can be used to...interestingeffect, and Sypha is not taking any of their bullshit because she is a thousand percent done. And because she ships it.





	1. The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my excuse to write shameless Trevor/Sypha/Alucard smut, because why the hell not? This was originally intended to be just Trevor/Sypha, but it felt totally incomplete without our favorite sulky half-vampire bastard, so this totally plotless shenanigan was born. It has two chapters, and part 1 is basically the buildup to chapter two, which is when things get a little (more) heated...
> 
> I own nothing, I'm just a wallowing fangirl who can't decide between Alucard and Trevor and so, like a totally sane person, settled for both of them.

"I fucking hate it when they stare at me," muttered Trevor. 

Sypha rolled her eyes, flicking a strand of strawberry blonde out of her eyes with a slender finger. "We'll be gone by tomorrow morning, what does it matter?" She sipped from her glass, eyes sweeping around the room. Trevor was right; nearly half the room was staring blatantly at him—or, rather, at the Belmont crest on his chest, gleaming proudly in the dim light from the lamps in the tavern. 

They'd had no choice but to stop there, in the small dingy town at the small dingy inn, in the small dingy room. Sypha had absolutely no clue how she, Trevor _and_ Alucard would all fit in one room. It made her stomach flutter, and she vehemently pushed the thoughts away. There were far more pressing matters at hand.

"I don't care how long we're here for, I want them to stop staring," he retorted, lifting his tankard to his lips and taking a long, (purposefully) noisy drink before setting it down. He grimaced, swallowing. "This tastes like shit."

"Well, deal with it," said Sypha, sitting back and folding her arms. "Tomorrow you'll be complaining about it anyway." She adopted an overtly dramatic tone, deepening her voice to imitate Trevor's. "'I'd do _anything_ for a drink, and I'd even kill for the beer in that dingy inn, and I'm so thirsty, and I think I'm sobering up, it's a national emergency—'"

"I do _not_ sound like that." But he had the tiniest of grins on his face, one that he hid in his tankard as he took another drink.

"Yes, you do." Sypha jumped—It was Alucard, speaking for the first time since they'd stopped at the inn. He raised his eyebrows at Trevor, golden eyes glittering. He turned to Sypha, and flung her a half-smile that made her heart do a little tap-dance in her chest.

"Aaand they're ganging up on me again," Trevor drawled, crossing his arms. "When's it time for your annual 'Trevor is a lunatic' meeting again?"

"It's biannual," Alucard said without inflection. "And no, it's not that time of the year quite yet."

"Oh, just go die in a hole somewhere," sighed Trevor after a while, clearly unable to think of a smarter reply. "Do us all a favor."

Sypha sighed, shaking her head. "Boys," she said. "Behave."

"I, for one," said Trevor, kicking his chair back and standing, "am going to take a bath. You two can do whatever the hell you want." His nimble fingers reached for the keys in Sypha's lap, brushing her thighs through her robe as he did. She smothered her yelp with a hasty cough as he held them up, shaking them. They jingled merrily as he set off towards the stairs with his easy, loping grace, glaring at anyone who looked at him longer than they were supposed to. He leaped up the steps, vanishing within seconds.

Alucard sighed. "There's one in Wallachia who, no matter what befalls the land, will never change, and that is Trevor."

"Or," said Sypha, "he does change; it's just that he can't admit it, or he doesn't want to."

Alucard laughed softly. "It is most likely the latter," he said. "But then again, who can blame him? If I could hide the horrors of my past with sophomoric sarcasm and terrible jokes, then I would, too."

Sensing a slight shift in the atmosphere of the conversation, Sypha attempted to lighten the mood a bit. "Don't forget drinking, too. And being as unpleasant as possible to everyone he meets."

He sent her a sidelong glance. "Now _that_ I could never do."

She laughed, feeling her shoulders relax. She didn't quite know what to do whenever the topics of their pasts came up; Trevor and Alucard had had such terrifying childhoods full of blood and sadness, and Sypha couldn't help but feel a smidge awkward when she looked back; she had had a family, or at least had grown up with people who cared for her. They hadn't had homes—neither had she, but she'd had everything but a roof over her head, and that was her way of life. They'd been torn from their homes, ripped away from everything they'd loved and forced to grow up too quickly. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Sypha," said Alucard's soft voice, penetrating the haze of thoughts in her mind. "Sypha, have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the last five minutes?"

She snapped out of her daze. "What? Oh—yes! Yes, I..." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "No, actually. Sorry, Alucard. I'm a bit tired, that's all."

He smiled at her, that silken smile that never failed to make her shiver. His hair, bright as spun starlight and—so she imagined—just as soft, whispered around his shoulders. He had broad shoulders, she thought idly, but was still more slender than Trevor. She couldn't quite decide which appealed to her more.

"Then perhaps it's time we retire for the night," he said, standing. While with Trevor it had been all arrogance, making sure the eye was trained on him, Alucard was softer, more lithe, graceful. And yet, both commanded the gaze.

She stood as well, nearly stumbling on her robes. _So much for that._ She righted herself quickly, and Alucard either hadn't noticed, or he was too polite to mention it. Whatever the case, she was grateful.

They walked towards the stairs together, and for some reason Sypha felt almost nervous. _You've never shared a room with them before,_ said a voice in her mind. _They're both men, and they're both men you like. There'll only be one bed, and one bathroom, and—_

 _Shut up,_ she told it.

Alucard pushed the door open, allowing her to go in before he stepped in himself, shutting the door behind him. She heard a loud _click_ as it locked, and she jumped at the sound. There was a carelessly discarded tunic on the floor at her feet, creased and stiff. She could hear water running in the bathroom and Trevor's slightly off-tune humming, and she could see tendrils of steam curling from under the door.

She tried as hard as she could not to think about the fact that there was one closed door between her and Alucard, and Trevor Belmont naked and dripping wet. She'd never seen much of his body before, not the way she had Alucard, but she'd always admired the shape of his shoulders; how broad they were and the way the fabric of his shirt seemed to stretch across them, and the chiseled narrowing of his body to his hips. 

She heard a particularly out-of-tune whistle echo in the bathroom and was brought out of her reverie, blushing. No, she was not going to think about Trevor, or his shoulders, or the fact that he was naked in the bath, or that—

"Sypha." Alucard's voice was soft, and she turned to face him, her heartbeat taking flight like a frightened bird, climbing higher and higher. There was a small smile on his face. "I hope this arrangement doesn't cause you any discomfort?"

"What arrangement?" To her relief her voice was calm, neutral. He raised a winged eyebrow, his voice soft and teasing. "Sypha," he said again, and her name in his mouth like that sent heat darting through her body like bolts of lightning. "There's one bed," he said.

She tilted her chin up. "I'm aware."

His smile widened. "And that is fine with you?"

She sniffed. "It's big enough for three—that, or one of us can take the couch, or the floor. Maybe even both, since, well, if you're not comfortable with it or Trevor isn't, because it's only a night and I don't really mind exactly, I—"

There was a black and gold flash and then suddenly he was standing in front of her, tall and imposing and so _beautiful_ that she could barely breathe. He placed a single slender finger on her lips, stopping her nervous tirade. His eyes were such a dark gold, she thought. Had they always been so dark?

"I don't mind at all," he said softly, and his voice was almost a purr. His finger swept along her lower lip, his eyes tracking the movement. Her breath was coming in harsh, quick puffs, her heart pounding and her skin crawling. Distantly, she noticed that the water in the bathroom had stopped running. Alucard lowered his head towards hers, and he was so close she could feel every one of his breaths on her lips.

"Sypha," he breathed, and her fingers reached up, looping around his wrist, her eyes closing as she tilted her face up, her lips parting in anticipation. Her eyes fell shut just as his lips brushed across hers, soft and urgent and exploratory.

It blossomed out of control almost immediately, his other hand pressing to the small of her back and pulling her closer as her fingers reached up, tangling in his hair. It was even softer than she'd imagined, like corn silk against her skin. She gripped a fistful and tugged slightly, and his lips slid against hers as he groaned softly.

His hand slid down, fumbling desperately at the clasp of her robe. It was the first ungraceful thing she'd ever seen him do, and for some reason that pleased her inordinately—she smirked against his lips, her own hands pushing his long coat from his shoulders, kicking it away when it hit the floor. The thin white button-down shirt he wore underneath did little to hide his lithe, muscled form, and she pulled him closer, heat flaring in her stomach when she felt him press against her in all the right places.

Somewhere far away, she heard a click, but it was so far away she could barely hear it; Alucard's long fingers were in her hair, winding the short curls around them, and it felt as if every hair was a live wire connected to one of her nerve endings.

"Honestly, would it kill these people to have more hot water, there was barely any—what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Sypha pulled away from Alucard, gasping, turning to see the bathroom door flung wide open, and an openmouthed Trevor Belmont standing in the doorway, half-dressed and water from all the steam gleaming on his bare shoulders. He dropped the towel he was holding, gaping at them rather unabashedly, his eyes wide.

"Trevor!" Sypha yanked herself away from Alucard, who slowly let her go, his eyes trained on Trevor, unreadable. "I—we were—"

"Save it." He cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. The movement made his biceps stand out in stark relief, the scars peppering his skin glinting in the firelight. There were scars all over his body, testaments of countless battles. "There's no point." 

He leaned back against the doorway, smirking, lifting a hand to brush his now-damp and messy, inky hair out of his glittering blue eyes. "By all means, carry on. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having an audience."

Sypha opened her mouth to retort angrily when Alucard spoke, his voice smooth and matter-of-fact, cutting across her. "Or," he said, "you could join us."

Trevor's smirk widened as Sypha's mouth fell open. "Oh, as much as I'd _love_ that," he drawled, his already impossibly deep voice dropping even further, "the lady might be too prim and proper for it. Moreover"—he flashed a careless, easy smile—"you can't handle me."

Sypha folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Is that a challenge, Belmont?"

His eyes sparked into a hectic blue. "Maybe."

She glared at him. "Come here, then."

He grinned at her, unhitching himself from the wall. He prowled towards her, his gait cautious and confident, like a predator stalking its prey. He was tall—not as tall as Alucard, granted, but he was broader, more muscular, his skin more tanned. More _human_ , she thought. 

He was close enough to touch now. His scent hit her like a drug—on the road there was so much dirt and blood covering all of them that she hadn't noticed until now that he could even smell like anything else. But oh, he could—leather and metal and something else, something musky and rich and so undeniably male that it made her head spin. 

His hands settled on her narrow hips, pulling her flush with him, exhaling carefully as their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, like lock and key. She was very aware of Alucard's eyes on them as one of his hands slid up her body, cupping her jaw as he lowered his head, lips brushing her cheek. She shivered, swallowing as his mouth moved down, following the line of her jaw. He laid a delicate, burning path of kisses along her neck and a soft sound escaped her—half a gasp and half a moan.

She felt him smile against her skin, and then he was mouthing her pulse, swallowing her racing heartbeat. Her hands reached for him blindly, settling onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He sucked her skin into his mouth, a delicious sting pricking from the place where his teeth met her skin. A harsh exhale escaped her mouth.

His lips trailed upward again, nipping at her jaw lightly before he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. He moved closer, his arm wrapping around her waist as he tilted her head, fitting her lips to his. 

It was slow and languorous, heady and languid, deliberate and hot. His mouth moved against hers thoroughly, and his lips were soft on hers. He shifted closer, tilting his head and carefully parting her lips with his own. His tongue brushed against hers softly, then more firmly, and she shuddered at the contact. Her mind was flooded with the sensual taste of him—wind and wilderness and alcohol. 

Evenly, he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking into her mouth, tasting and exploring and taking. She let him, reeling beneath it all, lost in a haze of pleasure and nearness and Trevor. 

He pulled away slowly, and she let out a fluttering sigh, her whole body buzzing pleasantly. "How was that for a kiss?" he murmured, and she could only make a soft sound of assent in reply, pulling a quiet laugh from his lips, which were slightly swollen from her own. 

"Just to make it clear," Trevor said, raising a brow at Alucard, who was gazing at them, his face entirely blank save for a faint glimmer in his eye, "I'm not going to kiss you—"

Before he could say another word, however, Alucard disappeared in a flash of red. He appeared half a second later right in front of Trevor, who had time only to look surprised before Alucard's fingers hooked into the waistband of Trevor's pants, pulling him close as his mouth slanted across Trevor's own.

Sypha put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as Trevor's arm flailed, and he gave a muffled exclamation of protest against Alucard's mouth. When he held fast, she saw Trevor's brows furrow, and then he retaliated suddenly with a growl, kissing Alucard back so hard it nearly snapped his head back. His fingers fisted in his thin shirt, so hard it tore, the fabric coming away in his hand. 

He pulled the torn remains of the shirt off Alucard's body, baring his skin to the air. There were scars on his, too, but fewer. His beauty was spare; his hips were narrower, his skin paler. He looked cold and untouchable and inhumanly beautiful, like a statue made of ice.

Alucard pulled away, breathless. Trevor was breathing hard. "Convinced now, you bastard?"

Alucard's sculpted lips pulled up at the corner. He was still panting, out of breath. "Not entirely."

"While this is all most entertaining," interrupted Sypha, raising her eyebrows. "If the whole night is going to pass with only this, I fear I may fall asleep before anything of import happens."

Both men turned towards her, surprised. She held their gazes, lifting her eyebrows higher. She lifted her hands to the clasp that held her robe closed, her fingers pulling it apart quickly. The robe slithered to the floor, pooling like water at her feet. Underneath she wore only a thin silk shift, one that barely hid her form, and black sleeves that stretched from her elbows till her wrists.

She stepped out of the robes, kicking them away as she walked slowly towards them, turning her face upwards as she moved closer. There were two bright spots of color high on Trevor's cheeks, but Alucard was still impassive, his lips slightly parted to show the tips of his fangs underneath. She saw the vulnerable line of his throat move as he swallowed. 

She knew what she was walking towards. She knew that there was nothing she wanted more than she wanted this—to throw herself off the ledge, the precipice and fall with both of them. She couldn't deny she wanted them, both of them—Trevor ever since Gresit, when he'd taken charge of the fight; the sharp, authoritative call of his voice and the stubborn set of his jaw. That willingness to survive and live to brag about it, she'd thought then. He was incandescent, she'd thought, burning brightly as a star that spun through the eternal blackness, scattering light wherever he went. And she still thought it. 

And Alucard, it was hard to say when—perhaps the first time she'd seen him fight, the long graceful sweeps of his body and the way his usually sleepy golden eyes had lit with a fire that seemed to fill his whole body, each of his movements trailing sparks. She had thought, _beautiful—he's beautiful._

And she still thought it.

There was another flash of red, and suddenly she felt Alucard's presence behind her, his shadow spilling across the floor in front of her. Trevor's fingers laced with hers, his other hand trailing slowly up her arm to the edge of her sleeve. He slowly pulled it off her arm, flinging it away once he'd removed it. He did the same with the other sleeve, drawing it off just as she felt Alucard's fingers brush along the laces of her shift, giving them a few quick, efficient tugs. They unraveled slowly, and his fingers brushed along her shoulders, sliding the straps of the shift off them. 

She bit her lip hard to keep from making any sort of noise as Trevor dropped the last sleeve, leaving her arms bare. His thumbs traced across the indents the fabric had left in her skin, soothing the faint bite. She marveled at the touch; she'd never imagined that the same hands that could wield the Morning Star with such deadly precision and mercilessness could be so soft and careful with her.

"Sypha," he sighed, his fingers brushing along her racing pulse, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a featherlight kiss to the inside of her wrist. She exhaled at the contact, heat blossoming in her stomach, spreading upwards. His fingers looped around her wrist, dropping another light, almost adoring kiss to the skin just below her elbow.

Alucard pulled the shift down further, sliding it from her arms, baring her shoulders to the cool air. His lips traced the line of her throat downwards, his fangs dragging lightly over her skin, lightly enough to coax a shiver from her. With each kiss he placed on her bare skin he pulled the shift down further and further, a maddening counterpoint to Trevor's own kisses, which trailed slowly up her arm. 

She closed her eyes, tipping her head back and allowing herself to drown in it, the feeling of both of them, both of their lips and breath and hands on her. It felt incredibly good, like fire and ice at once on her skin—Alucard's touch was cool, smooth; Trevor's was burning, heavy. The stark contrast was surprisingly pleasing, and she found herself savoring it, sighing.

Alucard's fingers slipped over the silk of the shift, gripping the hem, fingers knotting in the silk. His knuckles brushed the skin of her thighs and she couldn't hold back the shiver that spilled through her body. His skin was soft against hers as he pulled the shift slowly over the gentle swell of her breasts. She gasped at the feeling, which was entirely new, almost alien. 

Trevor's lips had reached her shoulder, his fingers lightly brushing up her throat, thumbs skating across the upward sweep of her skin. The light but rough stubble on his cheeks scratched lightly on her neck and her lashes fluttered, her head tipping back at the feeling. 

The shadows on the floor in front of her feet shifted as Alucard sank into a crouch, kneeling behind her as he tugged the shift down lower and lower. With each inch he pulled downward, it exposed more of her back to his lips, which he trailed a slow path down with each pull. The edges of his fang teeth nicked her skin lightly and the faint prick of pain mixed deliciously with the heady pleasure of his kisses.

Trevor drew away suddenly and abruptly, and the sudden absence of his heat made her open her eyes, confused. His own, dark blue and glittering, alighted on hers with what could only be described as something consuming, possessive; there was only a slim ring of blue around his pupils, which were blown wide with desire. 

He placed a single finger on the hollow of her throat, and it rested there, light and teasing. Then it slid slowly, tantalizingly, down her body, following the line of her throat, down the valley between her breasts, trailing down her stomach, till it stopped just below her navel, and it felt as if it left sparks trailing in its wake. 

He exhaled, his eyes closing as he leaned towards her again, his other hand inching up her body, outlining the softness of her skin. "God, Sypha," he said, his voice rough and low and half-wild. His chest rose and fell erratically.

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks burn. There was a hitch in his breath, and an almost drunken flush on his cheekbones. She'd never seen him like this, not even when he was fighting. That she of all people, could break him like this made a sort of dark satisfaction shoot through her.

Alucard gave a final yank on her shift and it fell in elegant black folds at her feet, like a pool of dark water. She inhaled sharply, very aware that she was completely bare now, standing before Trevor and Alucard like an offering. She knew that if she allowed what was happening to continue, then it would not stop. That there would be no going back after it. That if it happened, then nothing would ever be the same between them.

She didn't care.


	2. The Plunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take so long?! It's already been a year! *cue canned applause*  
> Sorry for the wait, everyone, but here it finally is, the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to just drop in whatever you think in the comments. :)

Alucard's hands skimmed up her bare legs, coming to rest on her hips, fingers spreading over her waist. Trevor's lips were on her neck, his breath warming her skin as his lashes fluttered against her throat. "Sypha," Alucard murmured, his thumb flicking over her hipbone, "do you... do you want—?"

"Yes," she answered, one of her hands reaching backwards to tangle in Alucard's starry tresses while the other settled onto Trevor's chest, her fingers splayed over his heart, feeling the steady pulse of life beneath corded skin and muscle. "Yes, I want to, if you do."

"If we want to?" It was a breathless half-laugh, an undercurrent of wanting evident in his voice. "Can't you tell?" He pressed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades, and she shivered—not because of anticipation, or apprehension or fear, but for the intimacy of the gesture, simple as it was.

She couldn't help but ask. "Even with each other?"

Trevor laughed against her skin, his breath puffing onto her neck as his index finger stroked along her hip. "Even with each other; but fuck me if I know why."

"That is the point, Belmont," said Alucard mildly, and Sypha's fingers tightened reflexively in his hair. "Alucard!" But she couldn't veil the laughter in her voice, lessening the blow considerably. Trevor jerked back, but he was smirking too, his eyes glimmering with barely suppressed mirth and no small amount of something resembling satisfaction. "Well," he said, and she assumed he meant to sound sarcastic, but it came off as fairly pleased, "the vampire finally admitted it."

"Admitted what, exactly?"

"That you've wanted this—all of it—for a while now."

"I've admitted to nothing of the sort." A sliver of amusement had slipped into his voice, the words lilting in his mouth, which flicked up at the corner slightly. His eyes were dark amber, shot through with lighter gold, flickering with suppressed laughter.

"You _just_ said that fucking me was the point of this." He grinned all over his face at Alucard's raised eyebrow. "Come on, you bastard, stop trying to hide it. You're half-human, you can't deny it."

"I may be half-human, but I am also half-vampire," purred Alucard, his fingers digging into Sypha's hips. "And I notice things no human can notice—don't think I haven't heard your pulse spike every time I walk into a room, Belmont, or that I don't know what your arousal smells like, because it _coats_ your scent every time we speak, or when you're with Sypha." 

One of his hands shot out, fingers curving around the back of a stunned Trevor's neck, pulling him towards him. "And the part of me that is human wants you the way humans want each other; like this, kisses and whispers and sin. But the part of me that is a vampire..." He sucked in a breath, eyes simmering, pale gold. "That part of me wants to pin you down, to sink my teeth into your throat and feel your essence, to taste your arousal on my tongue through your blood." His voice was ragged, the words spilling out as if unstoppable. "And right now that part of me is begging to be unleashed."

"Then why don't you?" Trevor's voice was velvet edged with steel, barely a whisper. 

"I—" Alucard shook his head, breathing hard. "I could hurt you, kill you. I wouldn't know when to stop—"

Trevor's hand caught hold of Alucard's shoulder, yanking him forward as their lips met, and it was desperate and clashing and wild, all teeth and gasps and edge. When Trevor pulled away, there was a ragged cut on his lower lip; a single ruby red drop of blood dripped down his chin, spattering onto the floor. Alucard's eyes tracked it, his breath hitching.

"Come on, you dhampir bastard," growled Trevor. "Give in already."

Alucard closed his eyes, and then he snapped. 

She saw it in the crazed gold of his eyes when he opened them, the way they were nearly fully black, the way she could see through it all, down to the primal creature beneath his angelic features. The way his lips curled backwards to reveal his fangs—they may not have been the fangs of a full-blooded vampire, but they were sharp and deadly and they could still tear through skin and rip through bone.

She felt the taut muscles of his forearms contract, and suddenly she was spinning away from him, reeling backwards. Trevor caught her, his arms encircling her from behind, her back curving against his chest. He held her to him almost protectively, moving backwards to absorb the impact. 

Alucard stalked towards them, a rictus snarl on his face, his fingers curled into tight fists. He was upon them in seconds, pushing them both backwards. Sypha let out a gasp as she fell back onto the bed, sprawling on top of Trevor, who immediately pushed himself up onto his elbows—hunter's instinct never to stay down, she supposed—as there was a golden blur, and suddenly Alucard was there, bearing down on them, all lean muscle and pallor and burning golden eyes. 

Trevor flung an arm out, almost as if to protect Sypha, but Alucard's fingers laced tightly with his, yanking his arm above his head. His other hand slid down, not looking away from Trevor's eyes as he yanked hard on the laces of his trousers, loosening them. Trevor gritted his teeth, shucking them off entirely. His fingers clenched into fists as he attempted to shake Alucard's grip, but he didn't budge. "We'll have none of that," he panted, narrowing his eyes. "No rebellion, not here."

His other hand fisted into Trevor's hair, pulling his head back to expose his muscled throat. She could see the pulse beneath his skin racing, and a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Sypha flashed back to the first time they'd met Alucard, the way he'd done the same thing, threatening to rip out Trevor's throat with his teeth. And how Trevor had laughed, even as he was pinned down, powerless, near-defeated—but still confident, still arrogant. _Living through it was just a luxury._

Alucard's hair spilled forward onto Trevor's chest, pale gold against tanned skin. Trevor's chest was rising and falling deeply, his lips parted. "Are you going to drink my blood, Alucard?" he asked softly. He managed to make it sound like a provocation and a threat in equal measure.

Alucard only smiled. "There are far more pleasurable ways to taste your essence, I should think," he murmured, and a hot flush spread across Trevor's cheeks at the words. Despite the situation, Sypha couldn't help but find Trevor's flustered reactions rather adorable, that even though he seemed to be the most experienced of all three of them, he could still be taken aback, still be surprised, still react like it was all happening for the first time. 

He let go of Trevor, and quick as a flick of the Morning Star he had rolled on top of Sypha, his knees on either side of her hips, holding her in place. There was a hectic flush across his elegant cheekbones, and his skin where it touched hers was fever-hot. She gasped, pinned in place by the intensity of his gaze, the cage of his arms and legs around her. 

Her back arched off the bed when he kissed her, and it felt as if she'd been drowning, and his lips were the first breath she had taken in years. He tasted like Alucard; there was no way else she could describe it—like cinnamon and mint and tea and Alucard. He had seemed faraway and untouchable to her, but she'd seen Trevor kiss him, his hands restless on his body, and knew better. 

Her own hands smoothed up his chest, fingers outlining the faded but brutal scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip, pale pink against the pallor of his skin. He exhaled into her mouth, his fingers curling around her hip, stroking over her skin in silent, tacit approval. He was whipcord thin but strong, a flexible layer of muscle beneath his lean form.

He drew away and she gasped for breath, swallowing hard. His eyes flicked over her face, almost as if he were drinking her in, trying to memorize her features. His eyes slid to hers again, and there was no mistaking the hunger she saw there. Obeying an instinct that ran deep underneath her skin, she reached out a hand, trailing her fingers across his chest, down to his flat, muscled stomach. 

His reaction was immediate and startling; he sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as his hands bunched in the duvet on either side of her hips, nearly tearing them. She raised herself up on her elbows, her fingers skimming up his sides. "Sypha," he whispered, his fingers wrapping around her wrists. "Don't—I could—"

She leaned up, her lips brushing his ear. "Let me," she murmured, and he swallowed hard before slowly releasing her, his eyes opening just a fraction, revealing twin strips of pale gold, fringed by his pale eyelashes. 

She glanced at Trevor, whose eyes softened when he saw the trepidation that must have been clear in her face. His lips curved up into a faint, soft smile, and he shifted, closing the distance between them. He moved behind her, his long bare legs curving around her hips so that her back curved against his chest, their hips locked. He curled a lock of her hair around a finger, placing a soft kiss on her nape. 

It was a gesture that was both physically gratifying and also supportive; knowing that Trevor was there, so close, his breath warming her shoulder made it somehow easier. Of course, it didn't hurt that his hands were tracing slowly over her hips and whispering up her spine, either. 

Her hands were still on Alucard's skin, and she inched them downwards till they rested low on his hips, where the loops of his belt crisscrossed over his waist. He had gone entirely still, his chest barely moving. Slowly, she unbuckled it, drawing it off his waist and allowing it to slither to the floor, where it rested with a faint clink.

Her fingers slid beneath the waistband of his trousers, encountering warm, soft skin. Alucard groaned softly, bowing his head, his hair tumbling over his shoulders, hanging down like a pale flag. She pulled them down, inch by inch, and Alucard kicked them off impatiently with a few strokes of his long, slender legs. They fetched up near the hearth, a crumpled heap of fabric. 

A hot flush crept into her cheeks as her eyes moved over every inch of his exposed skin, and she felt desperate wanting claw at her insides. She could hardly breathe as she reached for him, wanting to touch him, to please him. He let her, closing his eyes as he leaned closer, hands shaking with effort as he kept them at his sides.

Her fingers closed around around his erection and he moaned quietly, his head falling back. She saw the vein in his throat pulse, and a throb went through her fingers as his back bowed in a breathtakingly sensual arch. She stroked him evenly, hardly daring to breathe as she slowly sought and found his pleasure, careful to be as slow and deliberate as possible. 

As she did, she felt Trevor's own fingers inch around her thighs, his other arm wrapping firmly around her waist, pulling her flush with him. Her breath caught when she felt him against her back, as responsive as Alucard, and—oh God—quite possibly larger, too. Her heart fluttered wildly as her cheeks flamed. 

Trevor's palm cupped her thigh, pulling her legs apart slowly, his fingers dipping down between her spread legs. She bit her lip hard as his index finger trailed up her slick heat, and he growled in approval against her neck when he felt how hot she was, how responsive. 

His knuckles brushed against her aching core as his hand moved down slowly, his thumb dipping shallowly inside her. She cried out, her head tipping backwards onto Trevor's shoulder as a dart of intense pleasure shot through her body. Her fingers tightened convulsively on Alucard and a choked groan was pulled from his lips, his throat moving as he swallowed. 

Trevor smiled slowly against her skin, his fingers still working her, pressing to her clit and moving over her folds in a maddening dance that made her vision blur with every movement of his hand on her. Her own fingers moved on Alucard, and it was as if she was playing him like an instrument, plucking all the right chords to coax a particular sound from him, a particular reaction. 

Trevor's fingers withdrew slightly and she found herself straining backwards, rocking her hips into his hand, her breath coming in rough pants as she ached for that pressure, the relief. He willingly gave it to her, moving closer again, his finger pushing into her slowly, his teeth closing lightly over the curve between her neck and shoulder.

Her fingers wrapped more firmly around Alucard just as Trevor's thumb swiped across her clit, and Trevor's name dragged itself from her lips just as hers dragged itself from Alucard's, the shared chorus of their drawn-out pleasure mixing in the air. She could feel herself stretching out towards the edge of the cliff, threatening to spill her into the endless cavern of ecstasy at the bottom. 

Finally she broke, crying out, her back arching helplessly into Trevor's chest as white light exploded into her vision, blinding her. Pleasure coursed through her body in intense waves, scalding waves of pure feeling. His name was all she could think; it was the only word repeating in her mind, over and over and over again.

_Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor—_

"Trevor," she moaned, her head falling back against his chest. Belatedly she noticed that her fingers were still wrapped around Alucard, and his fingers wrapped around her wrists in turn, stopping her hands before she could move them again.

"Alucard," she said, dazed. "What—?"

"Not... on the bed," he said, breathing hard. She blushed, biting her lip as he leaned forward, lips seeking hers. The kiss was slow and openmouthed, messy almost. He drew away and she sighed, melting back against Trevor's chest, her body entirely limp. His finger was drawing slow, hot circles on the arch of her hip, his other hand playing absently with her hair. 

Trevor drew away as well, gently laying her onto the sheets, his fingers lingering on her cheek almost tenderly. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as well, and this was more steady, his fingers on her jaw dictating the angle of her mouth as his tongue swept across her upper lip, exploring her mouth thoroughly before he let her go. 

The taste of his lips lingered in her mouth, mingling with Alucard's, blending to create a heady, almost exotic taste—spice and muck and male. She licked her lips, panting, feeling sweat slicking her hair to her forehead.

They were both leaning above her, one dark and one light; both so different, and yet both were so beautiful in their own ways. One was fire, and the other was ice—both could burn, but felt so different. And yet she yearned for both, the dichotomy of it. 

And she had, for a while, and it had begun with small things; fleeting glances out of the corner of her eye, blushing when Alucard's unusually sharp eye caught her looking. Finding herself admiring the way Trevor sung to the Morning Star, the way he whispered to it and it became a part of him, a deadly, fluid extension of his arm, curling around his body and obeying his every command. Laughing with them at one of Trevor's terrible jokes by the campfire and realizing that she wanted. That was all—she wanted, with them, both of them, in every meaning of the word. 

And there had been laughter, and there had been fighting and defeats and victories with them, but _this_ —this was different, this was something more dangerous than anything they'd faced together. And she wanted it—more than she'd ever wanted anything else. 

She exhaled, closing her eyes. _I can do this. I've faced monsters and demons and vampires and even Dracula himself. This is nothing in comparison... right?_

"Sypha?" She opened her eyes with trepidation, and was met with the sight of a faintly-smiling Alucard. "I hope you're not having second thoughts?" He curled a lock of her hair around a single long finger as he spoke, dark gold eyes searching her face.

She blinked, thrown for a moment. "No! No—it's just... I... I don't—exactly know how to... I've never exactly... done this before." She blushed a deep scarlet immediately after the words left her mouth, feeling her cheeks sear. There. It was out. 

Alucard's soft smile widened, until she could see the tips of his fangs. "Sypha," he said, and it was on a breathless half-laugh. "Sweet Sypha—is that what you were worried about?" His finger traced across her cheek, almost languorously. 

The corner of Trevor's mouth flicked up at the corner as well, but it was more edge, less softness. His fingers skimmed along her bare sides and she shivered at the contact. "Then allow us to lead the way," he murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her throat. "We exist to serve."

She blushed again, biting her lip, and then Alucard's lips were on hers, soft and almost teasing. His fingers traced across her skin, his other arm wrapping around her waist. He slid gracefully next to her on the bed, his body folding and unfolding with a sort of unearthly poise and ease. Her fingers slid up his back and into his hair, the fingers of her other hand outlining the wings of his collarbone, the downward sweep of his skin. He hissed slightly, his long lashes fluttering against the tops of her cheekbones.

She felt the bed dip on her other side, and then Trevor's lips were on her shoulder, his breath warming her skin. She shivered, her lips parting in a gasp, and Alucard smoothly took the wordless invitation, his tongue probing insistently at the seam of her lips. She shuddered at the contact, her fingers tightening in his hair as Trevor's hands moved languorously over her body, trailing along her hips and skimming up her thighs. His teeth grazed the arch of her bare shoulder and her back arched into his chest, a soft moan spilling into Alucard's mouth. 

Her whole body was buzzing, carried by the aching swell of sensation that spiraled from their touches. She couldn't focus on anything at once—whether to focus on Alucard's lips, his tongue and the taste of his mouth, or to focus on Trevor, feel hard, unyielding muscle shifting languidly beneath scarred, tanned skin pressing to her back. It all coalesced into slow, almost unbearably overwhelming waves of pleasure that rolled over her and left her breathless. 

She felt Trevor shift behind her, and then one of his long legs hooked over her hip, allowing him to draw even closer, pulling her flush with him. She squeezed her eyes shut, her breath hissing from between her teeth at the sudden contact. One of his hands fisted into her hair, tilting her head to bare the side of her throat to his marauding lips. Alucard's own were moving over hers in patient caresses, his hands slowly moving over every inch of her, as if to memorize the shape of her. 

"Sypha," murmured Trevor, his breaths harsh on her neck. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, and her eyes fell shut. "Sypha, can I—?"

"Please," was all she said, her hands tightening on Alucard, who gasped sharply against her mouth. _Give me everything,_ she wanted to say. _I want all of you._ But her head was spinning, her senses flooded with them, both of them, all of them, and all she could say was, "Trevor, please." 

She heard him swear softly under his breath, and the growl in his voice made a shiver skitter down her spine, and a sudden dart of nervousness shot through her. _Oh, God,_ she thought, suddenly clutched by a sort of half-incredulous disbelief. _This is really happening. I'm not dreaming. This is real._

He pulled her closer, and she wondered if he could feel her heart hammering through her back as he did. One of his hands settled onto her hip, steadying her as he moved, his lips brushing her shoulder lightly. As if sensing her nerves Alucard smiled softly, pressing several light, adoring kisses on her lips, and invariably she felt her body relax, her fingers unclenching where they had been gripping Alucard's shoulders with bruising force. 

Trevor shifted again, and then Sypha's lips parted in a gasp as he eased into her ever so slowly from behind, his fingers digging into her hips. She felt a sudden, slight pinch, and she winced as she felt herself clench hard around the sudden intrusion. Alucard's gaze never wavered, never straying from hers, his hands stilling on her body. Trevor's breath choked off in his throat, his grip borderline painful on her. "Fuck, Sypha," he hissed, and she could hardly recognize his voice, rough and uneven as it was with desire. "You're so tight—don't clench."

She swallowed hard, barely breathing, forcing her body to obey. She let out a sharp cry as she clenched again, unable to help it, blinking rapidly. Through blurred vision she saw Alucard lean forward, lips finding her throat, trailing along the line of her jaw, ghosting over her pulse. "Shh," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. "Sypha, breathe." His hands smoothed over her back. "Just breathe."

She gasped in air, only just realizing that she had to, and her vision cleared, the pain ebbing away slowly. "Relax," Trevor breathed, gathering her closer. "Relax."

She exhaled, and just as the breath left her lips Trevor moved forward, closing the negligible distance between them and filling her completely. A moan escaped her lips, her eyes closing as the faint pinch of the stretch melted into agonizing, burning pleasure, traveling along her body like liquid fire running through her veins, and a feeling of desperate fullness. Her head fell back against Trevor's chest, and she gritted her teeth against the animal instinct to beg them both to touch her, to beg them to take and taste. 

"Move," was all she could say, and it was a strangled whisper. "Move, Trevor—"

He began slowly, carefully pulling out of her before he moved back in, deliberate and cautious, clearly mindful that he could hurt her. Rather than being touched that he would exercise such restraint just to make sure he wouldn't hurt her in any way (which she was, maybe a little), she felt something vaguely like annoyance, which painted itself clearly in her voice as she said, "You needn't treat me like a glass doll, Trevor; I won't break, you know." But it was breathless and rushed all the same. 

Alucard laughed softly, his lips moving against the skin just below her collarbone. He cut his eyes upwards, the gold of them latching onto Trevor behind her. "Hear that, Belmont?" His voice was soft and teasing. "The lady thinks you're too soft."

Sypha started to roll her eyes, but Trevor's next thrust had her crying out, scorching pleasure tearing through her body. His legs tightened around her hips as he yanked her closer, his breaths harsh on her bare back as he took her hard, hot waves of feeling cresting over her every time their hips met. She gasped for breath, pain and pleasure mixing deliciously in her body. 

"What were you saying, Alucard?" Trevor sounded out of breath, as if he had been running for miles, and there was an edge to his voice, half-taunting and half-wild. Sypha felt Alucard's lips dip lower, and her breath hitched. "Not the time," she gasped, "for your silly quarreling—" The words broke off into a squeak as Trevor hit a spot inside her that smashed all the air from her lungs. He hit it again and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. 

"Dear God," said Alucard, raising his head, his body pressing against hers. "You've found a way to silence her, Belmont. I never thought I'd see the day."

She tried to retort, but when her lips parted all that escaped was another desperate gasp. Alucard chuckled, leaning down and capturing her lips in a hot, driving kiss that sent heat seeping through her body all the way down till her toes. He pulled away much too quickly, and a soft mewl of protest dragged itself from her mouth. She'd never thought she was even capable of making such a sound; so full of desperation and want and unbridled lust. 

He kissed her neck and she sighed, her back arching. Trevor was still moving inside her, filling her to tightness—just enough to pinch a little, but her body welcomed even that. He was breathing hard, and his skin where it was pressing against hers was almost feverishly hot. She allowed herself to be swept away by it, the feeling of both of them, there and close. So this was it supposed to be like, what all of it was supposed to feel like. _This._

She allowed her hands to trail down over Alucard's body, her eyes closing as her fingers wrapped around him again. He groaned softly at the contact, moving closer, his lips parting; he looked drunk, almost, his eyes unfocused and a flush across his pale cheekbones. He pressed her against him, and she could feel his heart hammering through his lean, muscled chest. 

He raised his head, and his eyes were wide and dark, black eclipsing gold. He leaned forward, and her eyes closed as her fingers moved faster. She saw Trevor's fingers grasp a fistful of Alucard's disheveled hair, yanking him closer and kissing him roughly, almost savagely. She heard Alucard gasp Trevor's name, and the desperation of their shared breaths. She pressed her own lips to Alucard's exposed throat, her tongue tracing across his skin. 

Alucard pulled away, panting, and she could hardly recognize him for the reckless abandon on his face, the hectic flush across his cheeks and the sin glittering in his eyes. "Don't," he said through gritted teeth, "don't stop."

She felt Trevor begin to move faster still, and she clenched again, somehow drawing him in even deeper. He groaned roughly, his teeth closing gently over the curve between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered, her fingers tightening on Alucard, who inhaled sharply. "Sypha," he said softly, and it sounded like half a prayer and half a plea. 

She felt unbearably full, stretched beyond bearing by pure feeling. She was beginning to lose her grip on reality, the world shimmering and blurring around her. She closed her eyes, breathless and aching. This time, Alucard didn't try to stop her, his chest heaving as he lowered his head, his throat working as if he were trying to swallow, but couldn't. She gripped him tighter and he threw his head back, his hair falling down his back like a sheet of gold. She could see the pulse in his throat fluttering wildly. 

Finally she overflowed, white blanching her sight as she felt the whole world narrow down to just her and Trevor and Alucard and nothing else. As if from a distance she heard Trevor groan her name and Alucard's breath catch as the world fell away, and then she was lost. 

Pleasure filled her whole body, and for a moment she wasn't there, on a rickety bed in an old room in a nondescript village in the middle of nowhere; she was somewhere safe, somewhere peaceful and beautiful and warm. She was high above the clouds, in a night sky where the stars were diamonds and rubies and sapphires strewn across black velvet, the air filled with their polychromatic light. 

The moment ended, and she was back in her own body again, her limp body sprawled on the bed, lying half on top of Trevor and half underneath Alucard. She couldn't move, and she could feel Trevor's chest rising and falling with his steady breaths, and feel Alucard's heart beating through her fingers, which were splayed over his chest. She made no move to get up, only settling deeper into the tangle of limbs they'd become. 

After what felt like an eternity, she felt Trevor stir. "Sypha," he said, and his hand brushed her cheek. "You all right?"

"Never better." She smiled at him, feeling the slight blush on her cheeks. God, she'd never be able to look at him the same way again. He appeared to be thinking along the same lines; his cheeks were also faintly pink, but the quirk of his lips was a smile that wasn't teasing, but genuine. 

"Alucard?" Sypha turned her head, an was met with the sight of a pair of liquid golden eyes. She jumped, startled, and he smiled at her. "No need to worry, I'm quite conscious," he said mildly. "The two of you don't yet possess the prowess it takes to render me truly senseless."

"I'd get off my high horse if I were you," smirked Trevor. "We had you good back there, admit it."

Alucard hid his smile, rolling onto his back. "All right, you did," he said, and there was a lightness to his voice that she'd never heard there before. "Happy, Belmont?"

Trevor grinned too, looking up at the ceiling. "Not entirely," he said, echoing Alucard's words from earlier that night. It felt like centuries ago, but it had only been hours. Sypha smiled to herself, feeling happier than she'd felt in years. 

There was a long silence, and finally Sypha broke it. "I don't know about you two," she said, reaching out and taking both of their hands. Trevor's fingers laced with hers, and Alucard's tangled around hers more softly, his thumb tracing the backs of her knuckles. "But I don't think I regret what just happened."

"I don't think I ever could," said Alucard, softly.

"Me neither," Trevor said, and he sounded oddly quiet. 

"Good," said Sypha, and she moved, swiftly rolling over. She was on top of Alucard in a flash, earning a surprised glance from him and a quick grin from Trevor. She straddled his hips, knees on either side of his waist. He blinked wide golden eyes up at her, his hair strewn across the pillows. "Let's see if this time we can achieve the prowess to render you truly senseless," she said, smiling angelically at him. 

Alucard's eyes were glittering. "You can try," he said, and the corner of his lips pulled upwards. "But I doubt you can."

Trevor grinned, moving closer and pulling Alucard in. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OT3 will be the death of me, seriously. I'll never be over how cute they are and how much they all complement each other. I'm not even halfway satisfied yet, so you'll definitely see me again, soon. Hope you liked this fic, and, as always, I'm forever grateful for your support and kind words. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop a review, it'd be helpful, and it feeds the muse. ;)


End file.
